


It's been a month!

by wimsicalpan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bossy Dean, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mouthy Dean, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel, bossy bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimsicalpan/pseuds/wimsicalpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had spent his free, alone time during the past week to humour himself with dirty calls and pictures to Cas. There was a lot of pictures. He swallowed a little nervously and his hands clutched at Cas' arms a little tighter. Payback meant Cas gave Dean the attention he'd been missing out on for a month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a month!

**Author's Note:**

> This was just an excuse to write porn. Don't judge.

 

Dean hummed to himself, lost in his thoughts of the new series of _Game of Thrones_ that waited for him in his DVD player. The last hunt had taken them the better part of a week and Dean had been eager to get back to his room, lie back and do nothing but gorge himself with Lannisters and Starks. He gave a quick wave to Sam with a yell of, “See you in a few hours!”

“No spoilers!” was his only reply.

Dean smirked to himself as he made his way to his room and opened the door. He barely managed to step inside and notice Cas there before the Angel was on him, one hand fisted in the scruff of his hair and the other clamped firmly over Dean's mouth as he pushed him back against the closed door with a glare. His heart picked up as Cas tugged on his hair, making Dean tilt his head back with a small noise, his dick perking up at the position.

“I told you that I would make you pay didn't I?”

Dean frowned for a few seconds, lost in the sensation of Cas pressed against him, hands wrapped around his mouth before it clicked what Cas was talking about. Dean had spent his free, alone time during the past week to humour himself with dirty calls and pictures to Cas. There was a _lot_ of pictures. He swallowed a little nervously and his hands clutched at Cas' arms a little tighter. Payback meant Cas gave Dean the attention he'd been missing out on for a _month_.

Cas moved his hand away from Dean's mouth and grabbed Dean's belt. “Cas,” he mumbled the moment he gulped cool air in, “you've been gone a _mont-”_

His words trailed off into a hissed groan as Cas manhandled him around with his belt and hair until Dean's chest was pressed against the door. The hand that was in his hair moved back to cover his mouth and pull his head back so Cas could press his lips to his neck. “I've been busy helping Hannah to put Heaven in order.” Dean arched his back slightly, his fingers digging into the wooden door as Cas pressed his erection to his ass. “I didn't realise you were so _needy_ for attention.” Cas rubbed himself harshly against Dean's ass and he closed his eyes with a moan as Cas nipped at his neck. “Those pictures you sent,” Cas mumbled as he dragged his lips in a line up Dean's neck as the Hunter's mind flashed through every single image he'd sent to Cas. Sam had almost walked in on half of those and some of them were too compromising for his liking. “-they've been giving me ideas.” He rubbed against Dean again and he pressed back against Cas, moving his hips to grind but Cas' hand on his belt stopped him. “No, you don't get to say what happens.”

Dean frowned and tried to turn his head to glare at Cas but the Angel kept a firm hold and pressed Dean even harder against the door. “I don't want to hear a sound,” Cas whispered in a growl that made Dean shiver with arousal in anticipation. That growl did so much to him and Cas knew it.

Cas' hand moved and before Dean knew it his belt and jeans were undone and Cas' hand was in the front of his boxers, palming at his erection in every way that Dean loved. He screwed his eyes shut as he pressed his fingers into the hard wood of the door and ground his teeth together. Cas wasn't being fair. He couldn't expect Dean to not say a single thing with Cas rubbing against his ass as he stroked his dick.

But damn did he know that Cas was serious about leaving Dean hanging. It was a twisted kind of punishment that always left him red faced and less than satisfied. Somehow, Dean loved those rare moments because Cas always made Dean feel better.

But that was _not_ happening this time. He needed this, so bad, and he nodded his head ever so slightly, the sign that he was fine with this. “Good boy,” Cas whispered, giving his dick a small squeeze. He let go of Dean completely, and the moment his hand moved away from Dean's mouth he let out a deep breath, his cheeks flushed slightly. He had to take a moment before he realised he couldn't feel Cas pressing into him and he started to turn his head over his shoulder when a pair of pink, satiny panties appeared on the end of Cas' finger. Dean stared at them, his lips forming an 'o' shape and he slowly followed that finger back to Cas' face.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean and cupped his face with his free hand, pulling him forward until their lips were an inch apart. Dean could feel Cas' breath wash over his lips and he wanted to, tried to push forward and close the stupid gap. “Change for me,” Cas whispered and he nipped at Dean's neck, making Dean gasp with a small nod. He grabbed his jeans and started to push them down when Cas grabbed his hands and shook his head, pressing himself back against Dean's back. “Not here,” he mumbled and this time he grabbed Dean's ass and squeezed.

Dean whined. He didn't want to leave this room for a second and he turned to face Cas with a raised brows. “Come on,” he started, “can't we just-”

“Change,” Cas ordered darkly and Dean shivered, all breath punching out of him with that one look from Cas.

He nodded his head, tugging the panties from Cas' hand and buttoning his jeans back up. He peeked a look into the hallway, hoping Sam didn't see him as he quickly snuck to the bathroom and changed. He bit his lip the moment he slid the panties on, relishing in the way they rubbed against his hard dick and the way they felt against his skin. Dean scrunched his boxers into his pockets and quickly made his way back to his room, happy that Sam hadn't caught him and he closed the door with a sigh.

Cas' eyes were on his crotch and Dean felt his cheeks blush. He'd sent Cas a couple of pictures of different panties with captions of, “How good do you think I'd look in these?” “These + me = hot”. There'd been one or two of Dean actually trying them on and he understood the dark look that cross Cas' eyes as he strode over to him and tugged the waistband of Dean's jeans back to peek at the pink fabric. He growled in approval and Dean's dick twitched. He was putty in Cas' hands right now, and they'd barely done anything, and Cas knew it. Dick.

Cas flicked dark blue eyes back up to Dean's and smirked as he slid his hands into Dean's pants and cupped his ass hard. Dean gasped, his body being pressed against Cas' and the sensation of feeling the satiny fabric stretch over his erection, pressed against his jeans and Cas' erection made him need more. “Cas,” he started in a low whisper, “come on.”

Cas let out a small chuckle and pressed a finger against Dean's entrance. Dean's lips parted slightly as Cas leaned in and caught his earlobe between his teeth with a small growl. “We do what I want,” Cas growled out, “I think that's only fair, considering the amount of teasing you've done to me.”

Dean let out a small whimper, excited and nervous at the same time. Cas' eyes darkened and his lips curled into a smirk as he grabbed a handful of Dean's hair and tugged his head back. Dean's lips parted as he was shoved back against the wall, Cas' hand still down his pants, palming at his ass and pressing against his entrance. Cas' mouth was on his neck, nipping and sucking at every single sensitive spot Dean had. One of Cas' knees pushed its way between Dean's legs and he parted them easily, clinging to Cas' trenchcoat as he felt his skin burn and tingle in all the right ways. “Cas,” he panted, his eyes closed.

“Hmmm,” Cas hummed against his neck and Dean had to ground his teeth hard to stop himself from crying out as Cas bit down on his shoulder with just enough pressure. “I'm not done.”

Dean let out a small whine when Cas let go of him and tugged at his jeans, shoving them down before he grabbed at Dean's shirt and pulled them off. Cas manhandled him again, turning him around and pressing his chest against the wall and Dean pressed the palms of his hands against it as he watched Cas over his shoulder. He loved this side of Cas, the urgency and need in every action of his.

Cas wrapped one arm around Dean's waist, his hand sliding up Dean's chest to flick one of Dean's nipples as his other hand wormed its way over the panties and over Dean's hard dick. Dean leaned back against Cas with a shiver and a moan. He pushed his hips into Cas' hand and gasped as Cas twisted and pinched his nipples, one after the other. “Cas,” Dean muttered, trying to keep his voice quiet, aware that Sam was still in the bunker.

Cas mouthed a line down the back of Dean's neck and over his shoulders with a disapproving noise. “Don't make me gag you,” he warned, “I like hearing your voice.”

Dean made another whining noise and nodded his head as he bit his lip. Cas' fingers twisted his nipple again and Dean let out a shaky groan as he rolled his head back to rest it on Cas' shoulder. Cas palmed and stroked Dean's dick through the panties and Dean could've come right there if Cas didn't stop. It had been so long and everything was that little more sensitive and he wanted more of it, of everything.

Cas' mouth continued to work on Dean's neck and shoulder and he groaned as he lifted a hand behind him to grab the back do Cas' neck. “You're wearing too many clothes,” he complained.

Cas chuckled and placed a soft kiss to Dean's cheek. “In time.”

“That isn't fair.”

“Tough.” And just like that Cas' hands were gone and Dean panted quietly, his body shaking slightly. He turned in time to see Cas step back to the bed, grab a small bottle of lube and squirt a little onto his fingers. Dean's heart raced at the very meaning of that and couldn't stop grinning as Cas came back to him. Cas stopped in front of him, his nose an inch away from Dean's and Dean leaned forward, needing to kiss him. Cas twisted his head away and kissed Dean's jaw. A small wave of disappointment fluttered in Dean's stomach before he felt Cas run his hands over Dean's chest and down, tweaking his nipples once more before he pressed Dean back against the wall again and slid onto his knees. Dean made a happy noise as he ran a hand through Cas' hair. He could get on board with this.

Cas blinked up at him with a dark smirk and Dean regretted the smile on his own face before he felt Cas' hand slide up the backs of his legs with a barely there touch. He leaned forward and Dean tilted his head back with a gasp as he felt Cas' hot lips mouth against the panties and against Dean's dick, following the line of it with small sucks that were just not enough. Cas' hands worked their way underneath the panties and Dean couldn't stop the loud groan as Cas pressed one finger against his entrance and it slid in so easily. Dean pushed down on that finger, his hands twisting and screwing themselves in Cas' hair as he focused on keeping himself standing. Cas used his other hand to pull Dean's cheeks apart before he slid in a finger from that hand alongside the other and Dean groaned at the sensation as Cas gently pulled him open before pushing his fingers deep inside of Dean again. He tugged on Cas' head, keeping him pressed against his dick as he felt the fabric around his tip grow wet from pre-come. He didn't care, just wished Cas would do something more for him but the teasing bastard sucked on his tip, through the panties, licked along his length and even suckled on his balls, making Dean more and more desperate. Cas worked a third finger into Dean and he couldn't stop shaking, his legs struggling to hold him up from the onslaught of sensations. “Jesus christ, Cas,” Dean groaned, struggling to keep his hips still from rocking against Cas' mouth and rocking back against his fingers. “Just fuck me already, man.” Dean was whining, he knew that, Cas knew that.

But Dean was giving a sharp thrust of Cas' fingers in response, making him arch against Cas' mouth with a loud moan that he was sure Sam would hear. “Fuck!”

Dean bit his lip with a groan as he felt his toes beginning to curl, and Cas had barely done anything to him. Cas pulled his mouth away, his fingers still working Dean open slowly, methodically, and brushed his nose along his dick. Dean whimpered and tugged a little harder on Cas' hair. “I swear,” he started once he was sure Cas' eyes were on his, “if you don't do something soon, I'll fuck _you_ into the _floor_.”

Cas' eyes darkened and Dean felt him pull his fingers out roughly before he climbed back to his feet. He stared up at Dean and cupped his cheek, brushing a thumb over his bottom lip. “You sure about that?” Cas teased with a grin before he pressed his thumb into Dean's mouth. Dean clamped down on it with his lips and Cas pressed his clothed erection against Dean's and rubbed harshly against him. Dean groaned, his hands finding a grasp on Cas' shirt as he tried to keep himself standing. “You know, I think I like having you here, right here,” Cas whispered, pressing Dean back against the wall. He tilted Dean's head back with his thumb and dragged his teeth across Dean's throat with a groan. “Pinned with nowhere to go,” Cas mumbled against his throat.

Dean nodded his head, his eyes closed, praying that this was leading up to something.

Cas pulled his thumb from Dean's mouth and Dean opened his eyes to stare at the angel. “Stay there,” Cas growled as he stepped back, grabbing one of Dean's hands. “Keep yourself open for me,” he whispered as he pushed Dean's hand to his ass. Dean nodded, shoving his hand down the panties and immediately finding his hole and pushing two fingers into himself with a groan. His eyes followed Cas as he shook his trenchcoat and jacket off, kicked his shoes and socks off and started on the buttons of his shirt. His eyes were fixed on Dean's, watching him with heated eyes and Dean moaned, having to bend his knees a little and arch his back to work a third finger into himself with a groan.

“Cas, could you hurry it up,” he mumbled breathlessly.

Cas raised a brow and Dean watched him smirk, toss his shirt onto the bed with the rest of his clothes before he pushed his pants and boxers down in one. Dean watched his eyes darken a little more before he grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed a little more onto his hands. Dean gasped and groaned as he watched Cas slowly stroke his own erection with a small moan before he stepped back over to Dean and placed on hand on the wall next to his head. He tilted his head and Dean leaned forward slightly, his lips parted, hoping he'd finally get a god damned kiss. Instead, Cas stared at him, his eyes narrowed and his hand still working on himself. Dean swallowed, this was far from fair and he slowed his own fingers down to start to pull them out. There was no way Cas was just going to stand there and Dean lifted his hand to grab at Cas.

Cas grabbed him first and pinned his wrist to the wall with a growl. Dean couldn't move it, could feel Cas using his angel strength to keep him in place and he froze with lust. If Cas was using his grace for this then this was going to leave Dean rocking for days. “We do, what I want,” Cas said evenly before he let go of Dean's wrist and hooked his hands behind Dean's thighs. Dean grabbed his shoulders as he was lifted off his feet and had to wrap his legs around Cas' waist, his eyes wide. Cas pressed against him, keeping him pinned against the wall, and felt one of Cas' hands follow the line of the panties around Dean's ass. His finger slid underneath the fabric, brushed against his entrance and tugged the fabric to one side. He felt the fabric pull as his dick feel more trapped as Cas pressed his dick against him.

Dean moaned and pulled on Cas' head, trying to force into a kiss. Cas thrust once, hard, into him, making him snap his head back with a loud, “Fuck, Cas!” After he was sure that Cas wasn't going to more again he let out a deep whine and looked back up at the angel. “Son of a bitch,” he whispered, earning a smirk from Cas who still didn't move.

He took small, deep breaths, lacing his fingers in Cas' hair and shifted slightly before he felt Cas slowly pull out before he jerked his hips back up, sharply hitting into Dean with a hiss. Dean screwed his eyes shut and groaned as he felt Cas pull back out again and slam up into him with a moan of his own.

And Cas didn't stop. He pulled out slowly before he snapped his hips up into Dean. The slow-fast-slow pace made Dean twist, each new sharp thrust of Cas' hips sending a new wave of pleasure through Dean. The bastard knew what he was doing as he kept up the pace, refusing to budge an inch on it, his hands clutched tightly to the bottom of Dean's thighs.

“Talk to me,” Cas whispered and Dean thanked the heavens that he wasn't the only one running out of breath. “I want to hear your voice.”

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean groaned out, his fingers tightening their hold on Cas' hair. “What do you want- ah- me to- uh- say.” He wrapped his legs tightly around Cas', keeping him pulled close and he let out a series of low moans as his stomach knotted and twisted. “You're a sick man,” he mumbled as he arched his back. Cas was nailing his prostate with each new thrust and it was making Dean's head spin. He curled his toes and he couldn't stop the short stuttering groans that left his mouth. “Cas, just- ah- please, a little- oh god- more. Just- more. So close.”

Cas chuckled and Dean opened hazy eyes to see Cas' eyes closed, his shoulders tense. “Oh I'm not letting you off that easy,” Cas growled. Dean frowned before he felt Cas change pace, the slow-fast-slow pace turning up to a fast-fast-fast slam of Cas' hips, relentless in their need to mark Dean's ass once this was all done.

“Oh! Fu- Cas! Cas!” Dean groaned out, his knuckles turning white with the amount of hurt he was going to have after this. His dick throbbed in the panties and he pulled one hand free to try to pull his dick free, to give himself some release as the pleasure rocked through him, making him see stars already.

Cas grabbed his wrist again and Dean whimpered as the angel growled, “I said I wasn't going to let you off.”

“Cas,” Dean cried. His body was singing with the need to come, every muscle tense with the desperation to release. “Come on,” he whined quietly.

“No,” Cas stated and Dean felt a wave of something cool wash over him.

It took him a moment to realise that suddenly, he wasn't feeling that urge so badly and he groaned in frustration. Cas was using his dammed grace and Dean tugged a little harshly on Cas' hair. “You bastard,” he growled.  
  
Cas grinned and gave another sharp thrust of his hips, starting that roller coaster of pleasure in Dean's stomach. “You love it,” Cas teased.

“I hate you,” Dean murmured. He felt Cas slide out of him and he whined, throwing his head back to rest it against the wall with a frown. “You're such a dick.”

Cas narrowed his eyes at Dean and pushed his legs down. “And you're a mouthy, bossy bottom.” And Cas smashed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss, clinging to Cas to keep himself up as Cas pushed his tongue into his mouth and explored him as though it was their first time. Dean moaned and groaned into the kiss, trying to push back against Cas and bite at his lips with a growl.

Cas' hands on his hips guided him back and Dean was a little unsteady on his feet as he was pushed back towards the bed. Cas stopped the kiss and stroked his hands over Dean's ass once more before he turned Dean around and pushed him onto the bed. “This time,” Cas growled as Dean got onto his hands and knees, “I think I'll let you have what you want.”

Dean ducked his head with a sigh. “Finally.”

He jerked forward with a gasp as Cas slapped one of his cheeks and he felt his face warm up with that idea. He bit his lip and felt another slap to his cheeks and he let out a quiet moan, pushing his ass back a little more. Cas slapped his ass a few more times, leaving Dean to clutch at the bed sheets desperately, his hips rocking back into each slap with need as they sent small shivers of pleasure racing through his body.

The bed dipped and Dean felt Cas' dick press against him again. There was the familiar brush of fabric being moved out of the way before Cas pressed back into Dean slowly, earning a low, drawn out groan from Dean. “Cas,” Dean breathed out in a moan.

“I know,” Cas whispered, rubbing a hand down Dean's back. “I know.”  
  
Then that brutal pace was back and Dean pressed his face into the sheets to muffle his shouting. Cas was relentless, his hand on the back of Dean's neck and it wasn't long before Dean felt the pull within his stomach and he whined, reaching a hand down to free himself again. Cas scratched his fingers gently in Dean's hair, his hips still rocking hard and fast into Dean. “Go ahead.”

Dean moaned loudly, pushing the front of the panties down to free his hard dick and he groaned louder, twisting his head slightly to bite into the sheets. He was a shaking mess underneath Cas, his body rocking freely to whatever Cas gave him and he could barely see straight. The only things that kept Dean grounded at all was Cas' hand to the back of his neck, pushing him down into the bed, and his hand on his hip. Dean mumbled a chant of Cas' name, muffled through the sheets he was biting hard into to stop himself from screaming before he felt Cas grab a handful of his hair and pull his head up. Dean let out a shout, his whole body jerking and shaking as Cas hit into his prostate and he came then, twisting underneath Cas as he tried to relax.

Cas kept going and Dean whimpered loudly, his dick twitching as Cas pounded into him still for what seemed like an eternity before he felt the warmth of Cas fill him up. Dean's heart felt as though it was going to explode as he tried to release his death grip on the sheets and Cas slowed down his thrusts into small brushes of his dick inside of Dean.

Eventually Cas pulled out and Dean let his hips fall onto the bed, his eyes closed and his whole body singing with bliss. The world drowned out around him as he felt himself relax, a tiredness seeping into his muscles and he buried his face comfortably into the bed as he sank into this warm haze.

“Dean?”

Dean couldn't move, didn't want to. He was vaguely aware of Cas saying his name but he smiled and stayed where he was. It hurt just thinking about talking.

“Dean?” He could feel Cas' hand on his back, rubbing small circles into his skin and Dean finally hummed, his throat itching at the sound. “I need to hear you talk. Anything.” Dean was fast sinking into sweet oblivion and he made a noise in acknowledgement. “Words Dean. I need to hear you say something.”

Dean opened his mouth and let out a deep breath. It was too much effort to speak right now and he mumbled a quiet and slurred, “S'good.”

“Are you okay?” Dean made another noise and Cas tutted. He made an effort to nod his head and he felt Cas kiss his shoulder. “Not too much?” Dean made a tiny shake of his head and settled back into the most comfortable position he'd ever been in. “I'll let you sleep now.” Dean made another noise and heard Cas chuckle and the bed move. He felt something be pulled over him and felt Cas wrap an arm around him and start to move him. He frowned at that and made a noise in protest before he felt Cas' chest against his back and his arm underneath his head. Dean relaxed in the new position easily, a happy hum in his throat. “I missed you, Dean,” Cas whispered with another kiss to his temple. 

Dean nodded his head, hoping Cas would understand his lack of words as a _me too_.


End file.
